


Puppies, Coffee and an Office Romance

by whispered_story



Series: Office Romance [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Assistant Jared, Boss Jensen, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a crush on his boss. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 29/4/2011]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies, Coffee and an Office Romance

Mondays are sort of Jared's favorite day of the week, because it means he can go back to work. Given, Jared doesn't love his job that much, because really, being an assistant isn't that glorious. Even being the assistant for one of the higher-ups, which apparently makes him important in the world of assistants. Jared thinks it just means his paycheck isn't as crappy as it used to be. He still has to make (far too many) coffee runs, has to answer a billion calls, has to type up enough things that his fingers get cramped up, has to re-arrange his boss's schedule about twenty times a day (it happens when your boss if a fickle bitch who likes changing his mind).

But really, his boss is the one part of the job that really _is_ glorious. And he's also the reason Jared loves Mondays, because it means he gets to go back to work again and secretly ogle Jensen – _Mr. Ackles_ – and that he has four more days of work to look forward to before it's the weekend again.

Yeah, Jared's life is kinda pathetic. But Jared would dare anyone to work for someone like Jensen and not be head over heels in love with him.

+

"Morning," Jensen says as he strides into the office. 

He stops at Jared's desk, the way he does every morning, and offers him a smile. Jensen is one grumpy asshole in the morning and _everyone_ avoids him until he's had an hour to drink his first two cups of coffee and wake up. Jared's the only one Jensen makes an effort for (Jared suspects it has something to do with the fact he almost burst into tears when Jensen snapped at him on Jared's first day before Jared could so much as greet him). It makes him feel sort of special – okay, a lot special.

"Good morning, Mr. Ackles," Jared greets, beaming. "How was your weekend?"

"Great," Jensen replies, smile still firmly in place. "I finally caved and joined the world of pet owners."

"Oh?" Jared says. Dumbly. Because really, Jensen Ackles with a pet? Cutest image ever.

"Yup. My cousin's dog had puppies and they had two left that they couldn't find a home for. Danneel has been bullying me into getting a dog anyway – says I wouldn't have an excuse not to go running in the morning if I had one."

Danneel. Of course. Jared doesn't really know Danneel too well, but he hates her with a passion anyway. Because she's gorgeous and Jensen talks about her a lot and whenever she drops by the office for a visit (in one of her perfect outfits that shows off her flawless body and makes every guy in the office stop and stare), Jensen _beams_. She's been around for the three years Jared's worked for Jensen, probably before as well, so Jared assumes they must be pretty serious even if there's no ring on Jensen's finger yet (and Jared might make sure to check her finger for an engagement ring every time he sees her). He hasn't managed to figure out yet if they even live together or what the deal is. 

"What kind of dog is it?" Jared asks.

"Labrador. And I got two actually," Jensen says with a small shrug. "I mean, they needed a home for both puppies. I couldn't just get one and leave the other behind, all alone, right?"

"Of course not," Jared replies and bites back a whimper. How freaking perfect can a guy get, really?

Jensen smiles again at that, like he's happy Jared agrees with him. 

"So, work. Got anything for me?" he says, clapping his hands.

"Work. Right," Jared says, looking around his desk and feeling absolutely lost for a moment, head still clouded with the image of Jensen with two puppies. "Uh, let's see, Daniel Johnson wants you to call him back. There are a few papers on your desk that I need you to sign. And your 10 o'clock meeting was pushed back to 11."

"Great. Thanks, Jared." Jensen nods as him. "Oh, and can you get me a coffee?"

"Of course," Jared replies with a smile. Jensen asks every morning, like Jared is gonna say no one day. Like he even has to ask when Jared had memorized how Jensen liked his coffee ten minutes into knowing him. Jared's favorite part about his job might be how goddamn good-looking his boss is, but that doesn't change the fact that Jared is totally rocking this assistant thing.

+

Jared stops at Genevieve's desk on his way to the Starbucks down the block. 

"Puppies," he says.

"Huh?" She looks up, startled. "Oh, hi Jared."

"Hi," Jared replies. "Jensen got puppies."

"What?"

Jared actually makes a whimpering sound. "Jensen. He got puppies over the weekend. Cute little puppies. Two because he didn't want to separate them and I swear, that guy is just _perfect_. How can life be that unfair, Gen?"

"I ask myself the same thing every time I see pictures of George Clooney and his girlfriend," she agrees.

"Well, at least you don't have to work for George Clooney."

"Oh, please. You love working for Jensen. You'd work for him even if you didn't get paid a horrendous amount of money for catering to his every whim."

"Yeah, okay, fine. I would. But can we get back to the point I was trying to make?" Jared huffs. "He has puppies now. How can a man this flawless exist and how can I ever find a boyfriend after Jensen has totally ruined me for all other men?"

Genevieve sighs. "I think you can't. You'll be unhappy and lonely for the rest of your life."

Jared glares.

"But on the bright side? That totally gives you a reason to come out for drinks with me tonight. We can commiserate over a few cocktails and pity ourselves."

Jared sighs. "Fine," he agrees, then looks down at his watch. "I need to go now."

"Can't keep Jensen waiting for his coffee?"

"Shut up," Jared grumbles. "I'm just doing my job."

"Hmm, sure. Say, is that a new cologne I smell on you? And I swear, your shoulders look broader and broader every time I see you."

"The cologne was a gift from my mom," Jared argues. "And working out is healthy, bitch."

"Keep telling yourself that," Genevieve replies, smiling sweetly.

Jared flips her off on his way out.

+

"Ugh," Jensen groans, making a face as Mr. Carver, his 11 o'clock, vanishes out of sight. "What a fucking dick."

"What happened?" Jared asks, looking up at Jensen with surprise. Jensen can be grumpy and he can bitch people out like nobody else, but he rarely swears like that. At least, not at the office. Jared suspects Jensen isn't quite as proper in his own home – or maybe that's just one of those things Jared likes to believe when he fantasizes about his boss. Really, picturing Jensen whispering filthy things into Jared's ear while he fucks him into the mattress? It's one of Jared's top ten fantasies. 

"Did the meeting not go well?" he asks, clearing his throat and feeling the flush spread over his cheeks, because god yeah, he shouldn't think about sex with his boss while his boss is right there.

"Oh, the meeting went fine. I almost wish it hadn't though, because I'm not sure I wanna work for that guy," Jensen grumbles. "I just can't believe the nerve of some people, coming in here and being so disrespectful. And I hate that I had to smile and nod like I agree just because he's the damn client, when I really wanted to punch him."

"What did he do?" Jared asks, feeling a little lost.

Jensen's expression darkens. "Well, turns out Anthony Carver? That guy is a sleaze. You should have heard the comments he made about you after you brought in our coffee."

"Me?" Jared repeats, voice a little higher. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Jared, nothing. He was just...appreciating your form," Jensen replies and makes a face again.

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it," Jensen says, waving him off. "It just. It really annoyed me."

"I'm sorry." Jared gives him what he hopes is a sympathizing look, not quite sure if he should feel upset about whatever the client apparently said about him or happy that Jensen is upset about it. "Can I do anything? Get you another coffee?"

Jensen snorts. "I love how everyone always offers me coffee when they think I need to calm down."

Jared gives Jensen a look and Jensen holds up his hands.

"Okay, fine. Coffee does go a long way to make me feel better."

"So, want me to make a quick run to Starbucks?"

"Nah," Jensen shakes his head, glancing at his watch. "It's time for a lunch break anyway. Want to join me? I feel like I owe you something after that meeting."

"I don't even really know what the guy said."

"Doesn't matter. Come on," Jensen says and gives Jared a hopeful look.

As if Jared would ever say no to spending time with Jensen.

"Okay. I'll come."

"Good," Jensen nods. "I was ready to use the whole 'I'm the boss, you have to do what I want' thing to my advantage."

Jared laughs, and hopes that Jensen can't see that on the inside? He's totally melting into a gooey mess of Jensen Ackles induced happiness.

+

Jensen takes him to the bistro a few blocks down the street that Jared knows is one of his favorite places to eat lunch. Jared usually avoids it because it's just a little too pricey for his salary.

It's warm inside and Jared shrugs out of his suit jacket the second they are seated, rolling the arms of his crisp white shirt up to his elbows.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" their waitress asks when she stops at their table, and Jared swears he can feel her eying him.

"Just water," he answers.

"Same," Jensen replies, voice gruff, and Jared watches him glower at the retreating form of their waitress.

"What is it with people today? Jesus," Jensen mutters. "They treat you as if you're a piece of meat and not a person."

Jared flushes a little, shrugs.

"We can go somewhere else if you want to," Jensen offers.

"It's okay. I don't care," Jared replies with a shake of his head.

"Okay," Jensen says, then adds. "I bet your girlfriend hates this whenever you go out together."

Jared snorts, unable to stop himself because really? Girlfriend? He's not sure where Jensen got the idea from that Jared is dating a girl – or anyone, really. Jared's certainly never hidden his sexuality and most people at the office know. Especially since he brought a _male_ date to the last Christmas party. "There's no _girlfriend_ ," Jared says.

Jensen looks surprised. "Oh? I thought-," he starts. "Oh, well. Umm, boyfriend then?"

"Nope. Not right now."

"Oh. Okay," Jensen says, a little flustered. "Cool then."

"That's not--" Jared starts but Jensen lifts his hands, shaking his head.

"No, no. It's cool. I just...thought you were seeing, what's her name, Genevieve?"

"Friend. She's a good friend."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

Jensen chuckles. "Well, I guess I should start paying a little attention to office gossip from now on instead of just assuming things."

"Oh please," Jared replies. "Most of the gossip is absolutely ridiculous."

"Yeah? Like what?" Jensen asks, folding his hands on the table and smiling at Jared. "What do they say about me?"

Jared blushes, shakes his head but when Jensen looks at him expectantly he sighs. "Okay, but don't tell me I didn't warn you. And keep in mind that nobody _really_ believes any of the shit that's being said," he warns. "But anyway, let's just say that someone at the office went to a strip club a few years ago somewhere in California and they swear up and down that one of the strippers looked _exactly_ like you."

Jensen looks surprised for a split second and then he laughs - a loud, booming sound that has heads turning towards them. Jared's too mesmerized by the crinkles around Jensen's eyes and the look of utter amusement on his face to care.

"Oh, that's brilliant," Jensen says through chuckles. "Really? Anything else?"

"Just the usual. I think if you put all the different rumors of you together, you have a girlfriend in about every city of this country."

"Do I?" Jensen asks.

"Yeah. Every time you come back from a business trip another name gets added to the list," Jared chuckles.

"If only my life was that exciting. Meanwhile I sit in my house all on my own every night," Jensen says with a chuckle "Well, with the dogs now. Can't forget the dogs."

"No, can't do that," Jared agrees, mind whirling. Apparently Jensen does not live with Danneel and apparently - at least that's what it sounds like and Jared really hopes it's not just his wishful thinking making him assume things that aren't true - Jensen might not even be dating her or anyone else. "So, uh, just you and the dogs, huh? No girlfriend?"

"Not even one," Jensen replies with a smirk, then leans forward a little as if he wants to share a secret. "And no boyfriend either."

"Oh," Jared says. 

Life has just become a little bit brighter.

+

"You should ask him out," Genevieve says.

"I can't do that. He's my _boss_."

"Exactly. Boss sleeping with his secretary--"

"Assistant," Jared interrupts.

Genevieve rolls her eyes. "Boss sleeping with his _assistant_ – that's a cliché for a reason. Because it happens _all the time_ , Jared."

"Or, picture this - assistant hits on boss and gets fired," Jared replies. "That happens all the time, too, I bet."

Genevieve points at him with the umbrella from her cocktail. "Coward."

"I prefer realist," Jared counters, taking a sip of his beer. No way is he jeopardizing his job. It would be utterly stupid and unreasonable. 

"I could flirt a little," he suggests tentatively. 

Genevieve beams. "Wear your new slacks tomorrow, babe."

+

Jared is a little late at the office, coming in just mere minutes before Jensen is due, but he'd spent forever fussing with his hair and changing shirts and trying to check out his ass in the mirror. Genevieve was adamant about the slacks the night before, saying that if Jensen was even a little gay there was no way he would not be able to appreciate Jared's ass in those pants and Jared hopes she's right.

He's just booted up his computer, ruffling through the papers on his desk that he usually has sorted and on Jensen's desk by this time, when Jensen comes in.

"Good morning, Jared," he says and Jared almost jumps.

"Hey," he says, then flushes. "Good morning, Mr. Ackles, I mean."

Jensen grins, wide and happy and oh fucking god, it's going to kill Jared one day. 

Jensen holds up a coffee and then places it on Jared's desk.

"What is that?"

"Coffee for you," Jensen replies. "Thought I should mix things up a little and bring you one for once."

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem," Jensen replies. "So, what do you have for me this morning?"

Jared stutters a little, flushing as he looks down at the papers still in his hand. Jensen follows his gaze, then waves him off.

"Take your time," he says with a shrug. "I'll go check my emails."

He gives Jared one more heart stopping grin and Jared gapes as he leaves. 

He lets the papers drop back to his desk and grabs his phone.

"Good morning, Jared," Genevieve chirps into the phone. "What wonderful thing has the perfect Mr. Ackles done now that you can't even take the time to come down here but are so excited that you had to call me?"

"He brought me coffee," Jared replies, voice low. "Gen, what does it mean when your boss brings you coffee for no reason?"

"Oh, this is good," Genevieve says gleefully.

+

"I'm leaving now," Jensen says unnecessarily, briefcase and keys in his hands. "Gotta get home to the dogs. I already feel bad enough for leaving them with other people during the day."

Jared glances at his watch. "Okay," he says and offers Jensen a smile. "Have a good night, Mr. Ackles."

"Thanks, Jared," Jensen says and then suddenly steps closer to Jared's desk. He leans over, right into Jared's space. "Oh, and by the way? When your boss brings you coffee?"

Jared looks at Jensen, his face _right there_ , and he knows his own eyes are probably as wide as saucers. "Yes?"

"It means he likes you," Jensen says with the wink.

By the time Jared can think clearly again, Jensen has already left.

+

"Another coffee?" Jared asks with a small, hopeful smile when Jensen places the paper cup on Jared's desk the next morning. He'd barely slept the night before, torn between 'oh my god, is this really happening' and 'oh my god, what if he's just teasing me' and his stomach is doing somersaults now.

Jensen nods. "It sure is." 

"Thanks."

"No problem, Jared," Jensen replies with a smile. "So, hey, before I move on to our usual work routine and I ask you what you have for me, I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me."

Jared is silent for a moment, trying to come up with words and what comes out in the end is, "Really?" 

"I just asked, didn't I?" Jensen points out. "I know there's this whole you working for me thing and I don't want you to feel like you can't say no. You totally can. I just—wanted to give it a try, at least."

Jared swallows, nods. "I'd love to have dinner with you."

Jensen visibly relaxes, lips stretching into a wide smile. "Great. So, uh, Friday? If you'd be okay with it, we could have dinner at my place? I don't want to ask my friends to spend their Friday night babysitting my dogs. And I promise I'm actually a decent cook."

Jared nods quickly. "Of course. That's fine."

And then he thinks, holy shit, he has a date with Jensen Ackles. And he's going to meet Jensen's puppies, which is really just one step away from meeting the family. 

"Good," Jensen says. "Oh, and one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Those slacks you wore yesterday?" Jensen says. "Don't wear them when Carver comes in for a meeting."

"Okay."

"Actually, don't ever wear them in public again," Jensen adds, then smiles. "Feel free to wear them on Friday night though."

"Got it," Jared replies, grin spreading on his face. "Anything else?"

Jensen gives him a thoughtful look, then leans over the desk and swoops down. It's a brief kiss, just a dry brush of soft lips against Jared's, a hand cupping his face.

When Jensen straightens up, he licks his lips and gives Jared a satisfied grin. "I'm going to love coming into work from now on," he says.

Jared watches him saunter into his office without another word and thinks, yeah, me too.


End file.
